Stolen Gifts
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Everyone has a gift and Fi's gift is her eyes, they see past logic and into the truth but when a creature from the depths of the underworld gets drift of her powers he makes a trip to the MP bus and when he steals her gift Jack will have to be her eyes.


"Stolen Gifts"   
By Dannette Lawrence

**Chapter 1-**

Fi laid on her bed with her legs dangling off the edge as she scanned the math book in front of her occasionally sighing loudly. She hated geometry, Jack loved it, he was a whiz at it but she hated it, it always confused her. Fi looked up at her computer and got a mischievous grin on her face, who would know if she just went online a little bit? Fi went to get up but stayed on the bed when she saw her computer turning on all by itself.   
"Whoa"   
Fi watched it log on to the internet and then the keyboard suddenly started to type as if someone invisible was typing, Fi recognized the URL, it was her website. The mouse moved over to the post a message icon and the keyboard started to type again, Fi watched the computer and when it stopped she ran over to her computer and read the post. 

"Everyone is born with a gift... some gifts could be your brain, your voice, your family, your friends and dear Fiona you were born with a special gift... your eyes. Your eyes see past the logic of this world and straight into the world of the paranormal, you can see outside the box. Beware.... some creatures will do anything to take that away from you. 

Sincerely,   
Your guardian angel" 

"I have a guardian angel?" 

Jack stood in the background making himself hidden as he watched his sister stare at her computer with a look of confusion on her face; she was on another journey. He shook his head and walked away with a frown on his face... sometimes he couldn't handle his sister and her paranormal adventures, sometimes he didn't want to handle it, afraid what he would find, afraid what he would believe in. 

Fi closed her laptop and started pacing back and forth in her room; what did 'her guardian angel' mean? What kind of creatures? And when would they attack? Fi jumped over to her laptop opening it up and moved the mouse over to the current investigations icon and clicked on it and began typing. 

"The MP tour bus is on it's way to Arizona but something weird happened on the way there, before we even arrived. I was in my room studying my math book when out of nowhere my laptop booted up, connected to the internet, went to my site and posted me a message and no one was on the computer. This sort of thing only happened to me once and that was when Web Master unknown kept giving me links to his sites that foretold the future, is the website back to help me again? Or do I really have a guardian angel? And if so, who is my guardian angel? Is it my dad? Is he looking over me? Making sure I am okay? Or is it someone totally different?" 

Fi posted the message and shut off her computer and walked into the common room of the bus and sat down next to Carey who was playing his guitar. She looked down at the ground trying to figure out what the cryptic message meant. 

"Everyone hold on!"   
Ned screamed making sure everyone heard him but his voice was blocked out of Fi's ears. He turned quickly and everything went flying including Fi. 

Fi fell against the table and hit her head, she pushed herself up and rubbed her head, she looked to her left and saw a reflection of a horrible looking monster in the bus window, she turned around and it was gone. 

**Chapter 2-**

Fi looked back in the window and she saw the creature again but when she turned her head once more it was yet gone again but when her gaze went back to the window there it was again.   
"J-Jack?"   
Her voice was low, so low that she could hardly hear it. The creature was tall and big. It's skin was black, a dark slimy black, he had spikes all over his face, poking out of his skin and it had shiny red eyes that seemed to put her in a trance. She saw it reaching it's hands out to her... as if, to grab her... she tried to move away but she could not move.   
"Jack!" 

"Sssh"   
The creature's voice was scratchy and rattly, it made chills go up Fi's back but she did not move. The creature's eyes burned into her's forcing a connection.   
"They will not be able to help you, no one will be able to help you. I want the gift, your gift"   
"J-Jack"   
Fi tried to reach her mom to shake her, the creature saw this and snapped his fingers and everything in the common room was frozen in time.   
"The name's Armagedon, I'm a grimlock"   
Fi looked at Armagedon quizzically, she had never heard of a grimlock, she found herself becoming intrigued.   
"What is a grimlock?"   
Armagedon smiled, she was certainly all the spirits said she was, she was intriguing.   
"A grimlock is a creature that can only--- wait! You are smart child, you almost had me fooled. I am here to retrieve your gift"   
Armagedon's arm reached through the glass and right in front of Fi's face. He waved his hand in front of her face and the bright color of brown slowly drowned out of Fi's eyes as she screamed out in pain. She fell to the ground and Armagedon disappeared. 

"You have to help me Jack! Be my eyes"   
Jack jumped out of his bed with sweat pouring down his face, it was Fi's voice, she was trying to tell him something. He shook his head telling himself that it was just a dream, but it was too real to not be real.   
"Dream, it was just a dream, more like a nightmare"   
Jack threw the covers off of him and slowly walked into the common room. Jack peeked his head searching the room but nothing moved, no one was talking, what was up? Jack looked down at the ground and saw Fi moving screaming.   
"Fi!" 

Jack ran over to Fi and pulled her into his arms, she had her eyes closed mumbling something. Armagedon has taken the gift... what did that mean??   
"Fi? Sis?"   
Fi opened her eyes and Jack gasped with horror. He rubbed his eyes trying to reassure that what he had just seen was in his imagination, he was still dreaming... he had to be! He opened his eyes and it was still there so he pinched himself but the image was still there.   
"Sis? Oh my god!"   
Jack laid Fi down and ran over to his mom but she didn't move so he went over to Clu and Carey they didn't move either .... he made his way to Ned and Irene and they weren't moving either. He ran back over to Fi and knelt down next to her.   
"Fi? No one is moving.... it's as if... nah"   
"As if they are frozen?"   
Jack looked at his sister in shock, she had taken the words out of his mouth.   
"Yeah"   
"They are Jack. He froze them. Armagedon froze them. And he did this to my eyes"   
Jack looked down at Fi's eyes and saw the horrible image he wished that was a dream but it was still the same... they still revealed the color of white, no pupils, no nothing. 

**Chapter 3-**

"What happened to your eyes Fi?"   
Jack helped Fi up waving his hand in front of her face expecting a reaction from her but he got nothing.   
"The creature, Armagedon, he blinded me, he took the color out of my eyes. He froze everybody on the bus in time but for some reason you weren't frozen"   
Jack wanted to mock Fi but something had happened, something weird.   
"I was asleep in my room"   
Fi shook her head making the way to the table with Jack clearing stuff out of her way, everything was black, she couldn't see a thing.   
"No. My guardian angel wasn't the guy who posted at my site, it's you. Everything happens for a reason, you have to be my eyes Jack"   
Jack shook his head. He still didn't understand what was going on, but his sister needed his help and he would do anything.   
"Okay sis what do we do?"   
Fi smiled, victory. Jack was her last chance, to save her family and to get her eye-sight back.   
"Get my laptop. We got some researching to do, I mean you got some researching to do" 

Jack ran into Fi's room, grabbing her laptop and in a few seconds he returned sitting down next to Fi awaiting her directions.   
"Okay boot it up, connect to the internet, go to www.paranormalhappenings.com and go to their search engine and put in   
the keywords grimlocks + Armagedon"   
Jack nodded as did as he was told, he still didn't believe in this stuff or maybe he was fooling himself but he did what Fi told him to do anyways, he needed to help her.   
"Okay scanning the search results now"   
Jack's voice was steady but also full of tremble and fear. His eyes scanned the search results, he was about to click "next page" but he stopped when he saw the site his sister wanted.   
"I think I got one"   
"What is it?"   
"Grimlocks: Stolen Gifts"   
Fi nodded and pointed her finger to the screen telling him to go there, she felt the screen it was-- it felt so blank, so empty. Jack stared at Fi and touched her back.   
"Sis?"   
Fi moved her hand over Jack's face, feeling his forehead, his nose, his lips. She was amazed, by feeling Jack's face she felt who he was, she felt the softness he always had towards her.   
"Go to the site"   
Jack nodded as Fi removed her hand off of his face. He looked around the site and saw a picture of the grimlock, it was horrible looking, it's eyes were the scariest.   
"What? Did you find anything?"   
Jack nodded but remembered she could not see him.   
"Yeah. It says a grimlock is a creature who steals the sight of people by waving their hands in front of the person's face draining the color out of their eyes leaving the blank color of white. It says that a girmlock lives in the reflection of mirrors and windows"   
"Does it say how to get my eye-sight back?"   
"Yeah. This doesn't mean I believe this Fi okay?"   
"Just tell me Jack! I need you to be my eyes, even through all the paranormal things, please?"   
"It says to get your eye-sight back you have to lure the grimlock back into the reflection he was in before and then you have to break the window or mirror breaking his image, it will undo everything he has done"   
Fi went to get up by herself but felt Jack helping her up.   
"Where to sis?"   
"My room"   
"Why?"   
"The Book of Celtic Magic"   
"What's in there?"   
"A luring spell"   
Jack led Fi into her room, he watched her point to her closet and he led them over there and grabbed the book with his free hand and then they made it to her bed.   
"What now?"   
"You read the spell" 

**Chapter 4-**

Jack sat on the bed with Fi flipping through the pages of the book of celtic magic trying to find the right spell that would lure Armagedon to them but alas he could not find a thing; he wished Fi could see, she would be able to find it in a second.   
"I can't find it Fi! And even if we do find it and this grimlock guy shows up in our reflection how do we stop it from causing you more damage? And who breaks his reflection? Me or you? And what happens if we do it wrong"   
Fi sighed and made her way over to the book of celtic magic and flipped through the pages with her eyes closed. She bit on her bottom lip as she flipped through the pages furiously, Jack watched her in awe, even without eyes she was amazing, Fi stopped and smiled.   
"Aha! Here it is! Don't me ask how I found it just read what we have to have and do"   
Jack nodded and looked the page over.   
"We have to have a candle and it has to be burning while I recite the spell, the flame on the candle will change colors if the spell is recited right. This spell is to lure unwanted enemies to you and you will be able to open your mind to theirs... what does that mean?"   
"Get a candle--"   
Jack got up and searched through Fi's room as he listened to her.   
"The spell will grant me to be able to understand his true meanings, making it easier to vanquish him, did you get the candle?"   
Jack returned with a four candles, all different colors.   
"Yeah, okay the book says we have to form a circle with four candle, different colors surrounding us."   
Fi got up and felt her brother put his hand on her arm for support as they made their way to the common room. Fi felt her way over to the exact spot, she could feel the strong powers forming there, she faced the way she faced before and snapped her fingers, Jack put down the book of celtic magic and ran over to her.   
"Yeah what is it sis?"   
"Can you give me a broom? I will use the broom to break the glass"   
Jack nodded and ran over and grabbed a broom and handed it to Fi and ran back over to the book of celtic magic, he grabbed the book and the candles and made his way over to Fi. He placed the four different colored candle (red, blue, white, yellow and black) around Fi forming a circle around her. He walked over to her and placed the book on the table and grabbed the lighter out of his mom's purse and lit all the candles, he then walked back over to Fi and looked at the spell once more.   
"Okay sis, I got everything set up, now we need to hold hands and I recite the spell"   
Fi grabbed Jack's hand as he started the spell: 

**As the flame lights shadows,**   
**And truth ends fear**   
**Open lost thoughts,**   
**To my willing ear**   
**May the smoke from this candle,**   
**And to everything it creep**   
**Bringing inner most voices,**   
**To my mind and speech**

Jack opened his eyes which were closed and gasped when the room was filled with mist. He searched through the mist to find the candles, he smiled, all four candles's flames were different colors.   
"Did it work?"   
"Yes, Oh my god! There he is!" 

Jack turned Fi towards the window and she held the broom behind her back so Armagedon couldn't see. 

"Why did you call upon me young one? Did me not taking your sight make you stop?"   
Fi cleared her throat and smiled evilly.   
"Armagedon, I give you one more chance, give me my sight back and un-freeze my family now and no harm will be done" 

Armagedon's laugh filled the bus sending Jack into trembles, his voice was horrible. 

"Don't make me laugh child. You are useless now, there is no way you can defeat me" 

Fi closed her eyes and heard his thoughts, he was afraid of her, he knew that she was strong... it was all an act, he wasn't so big and tough after all. 

"You play a good bluff Armagedon, so do I! I'm not the useless idiot I made myself out to be" 

Armagedon was dumbfounded, what did this girl know? 

Fi showed Armagedon the broom but before he could say anything she aimed it at him with Jack, he had his arms on hers helping her, she thrusted it into the window and heard Armagedon scream and then a forceful wind threw back Fi and Jack. Mist surrounded them and the flames got higher.   
"What's going on--"   
Before Jack could finish his sentence everything started to go backwards, he saw himself placing the candles down and he watched everything go backwards, as if on rewind and then it all stopped and the bus looked like nothing was wrong with it.   
"Hey Fi, what's up?" 

Fi pushed herself up and covered her eyes from the brightness, everything was so bright, as if she was opening her eyes for the first ever and in a way she was. Fi watched her mom and Irene talking to Ned about the crash, she saw Clu and Carey talking. 

"Everyone okay??" 

Ned's voice boomed through the bus and this time it reached Fi's ears.   
"We're cool Ned"   
Molly looked up when Fi spoke, she motioned for Fi to come over to her so she did.   
"Hey baby"   
"Hi mom"   
"Everything okay? Your eyes look a little red"   
"Oh they're fine." 

Fi looked back to see Jack smiling at her, she smiled back at him. 

Jack shook his head and walked into his room, he looked into the mirror and rubbed his eyes. Today was a day he would never forget. 

Fi walked into her room and saw her laptop on with a message posted at her website, she clicked on it and read it. 

It read: 

Congratulations on vanquishing Armagedon. I knew you could do it. You're a smart girl Fiona, and many people will try to take that away, don't let them. 

Love... Daddy. 

**THE END.**


End file.
